1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport mechanism preferably employed in a library apparatus such as a magnetic tape library apparatus, for example. In particular, the invention relates to a transport mechanism including first and second mobile carriers accessible to individual cells defined in a storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 9-293301, for example, a library apparatus sometimes includes first and second mobile carriers accessible to individual cells defined in a storage. The movable range of the first mobile carrier wraps over the movable range of the second mobile carrier.
When a fault occurs in the first mobile carrier, for example, the first mobile carrier may stall in the movable range of the second mobile carrier. The movement of the second mobile carrier is hindered until the first mobile carrier is fixed. The library apparatus is forced to stop operating.